Looking for a relic
by Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov
Summary: When Ajay gets stranded in the Valley, he didn't expect another survivor around. So when he wakes up and she's the first one in the valley, the two decide to work together to get their crews back. Besides hoping to get out this place alive and to tell the tale, both their believes, ideas and ideals will be tested. First TombRaider fic. No pairings decide.


Sometimes you just need to pull a stunt and see how it works out. This is an idea that has been playing in the back of my head and the ones who are reading Kyrati in ISA might have heard of it. When Ajay gets stranded in the Valley of the Yetis, he meets another survivor. If you're reading this, you might take a wild guess who that is.

Before everything else, I have played both Far Cry as Tomb Raider, but I'm new to the later one. As far I go, Lara is good with a bow and besides archaeologist, she is more survivor like than Ajay.

She also suffers more of the side effects of killing people.

Still, I think this can work out in some way. I just decide to run with this first chapter and we'll see where I get.

I was thinking of several beginnings but this might be the best , and for the record, this won't be the same Ajay as in Kyrati in ISA. A bit more serious and less jackass.

* * *

Ajay just could feel the blast of a rocket blasting the helicopter. Fuck this was a bad idea. After Pagan was defeated in Kyrat, one of Yuma's men talked about an expedition that she sent here. They didn't come back and it was more than a year ago.

After Ajay seized leadership of the Golden Path, he posted some lieutenants he earned hoping they could do the job. Those were the biggest group. The middle ones. Not obsessed in the old ways like Sabal or pushing Kyrat too fast in the new age.

Those men and women would still respect their traditions if those could apply in the twenty-first century. Ajay explained why child marriages are wrong, why believing the old Gods doesn't mean that you have to believe everything to the extreme.

Turning Kyrat in a drug state wouldn't solve everything either.

They were now looking to ways for solve the mess Pagan left. They were getting there but slowly.

Ajay woke up after the blast. He lay in the snow. Thank the Gods that the burning wreckage gave some warmth. He woke up and tried to realise where he was. His pilot was missing. His eyes went slowly open and what he saw was something unexpected.

He looked into the brown eyes of a woman. An attractive woman, Ajay admitted.

"Are you okay? Come on, don't die on me." Ajay thought he would be in hell after all he did in Kyrat. This woman was too good to be a demon. So if this wasn't heaven, he was still on earth. Where she was.

"What?" He muttered out his breath. He was still suffering from the effects. He often woke up after losing his conscience. This was just the first time he enjoyed waking up.

The woman got off him and Ajay could sit up straight, clutching his head after the crash. He shook the effects of his ears ringing off and could take a better look. Ajay gulped. This woman. He has never seen someone like her.

"Can you get up?" She offered him a hand. He looked at it and nodded. "Thanks. Miss?"

"Lara. Lara Croft." Well, he knew who she was now. He looked up and down.

She was dressed in better clothes of this. A red-brown jacket that was resistant to this weather while dressed in a light brown trouser. She had climbing tools strapped around her, holsters and her shoes got covers to climb. Ajay's best guess was she climbed up after the crash.

She was around his age judging her looks but despite that. She looked like she saw a lot in life. Well, she has given her name so he guessed it was fair he introduced himself.

"Ajay. Ajay Ghale." Lara's eyes got a bit more open.

"Are you perhaps related to Mohan Ghale? The founder of the Golden Path." Her voice betrayed a bit of suspicion and Ajay wasn't mistaken her hand went to a gun.

"Father. And I'm the current leader of the Golden Path. But relax, I don't want to hurt you." Lara relaxed and her hand slipped away.

"What are you doing here?" Ajay expected a group to kill him but a woman? Well, not that women wouldn't kill him.

"I guess for the same as you? I heard of a relic that is locked away in this valley and I wanted to see for myself." Ajay nodded.

"True. That's the same for me. But." The two stopped talking when a radio went off. Between the rubble, Ajay found a small speaker. Ajay lifted up and both listened to it.

"I'm just the pilot. We crashed up on the ridge. Please don't hurt me." Ajay recognised him as Sukhwinder. One of the Golden Path best pilots and loved officers. Losing him would mean a lot for the cause.

The voice talked again, giving both of them shivers.

"Why are you here?"

"I'll tell you anything you want to know. Just don't hurt me anymore." Lara looked back at Ajay. She had an idea how he must feel. Giving her own past.

"Talk." The two listened to it.

"One of Pagan Min's men told us about an expedition Yuma sent into the valley. He said these men were sent find something powerful, something he just called the relic. I don't know anything else. Just that we came here to find see if we could find this relic as well." Ajay hoped that Lara would believe him.

She saved him true, but she could kill him if she wanted to.

"Wait? What is that? What are you holding in your hand? Is that a radio?" The connection was cut off.

"Fuck, that guy is some serious shit." Ajay took a Kukri and grabbed two Molotov, one hand grenade and three throwing knives. He looked at Lara.

"Ms Croft. What are you doing here? If you're on an expedition why are you here solo? Shouldn't you have more men with you?" Lara shook her head.

"No. I had a crew but I lost them. Like you, I was separated from them after an attack. I have been living on my own since then."

"When was that?" Ajay survived through Kyrat on his own but still. This wasn't Kyrat. He was on his own, no Golden Path, no other guys or to make a call. Suddenly he noticed something in the distance. "What is that?"

He pointed at the smoke coming from a building. Lara turned to it. "I don't know. I haven't travelled to that point." Ajay sighed and thought of an idea. He hoped she would agree.

"Ms Croft."

"Please call me Lara, Ajay."

"Very well, Lara. I know that you have no reason to trust me or to follow me but it's safer if we two stick together. I promise I'll get you your crew back and that we can find that relic." Lara looked in Ajay's dark eyes. For some reason, she didn't know. Ajay spoke the truth.

Suddenly, Ajay tensed up and saw a white shadow jumping at them. A snow leopard. No wonder these animals could drive her. The big cat got confused when the two separated. Lara took off her bow and aimed at the big cat.

For some reason, he noticed that and ran to Ajay. The tiger of Kyrat saw that coming and fenced off the beast with his Kukri. Lara fired an arrow hitting it, but the beast wasn't down yet. The leopard attacked her but before the big animal noticed, Ajay had pinned the animal down and with his Kukri, he slit the throat.

The last movements died and Ajay stood up and looked at the woman. She breathed in and out. Ajay gave her a nod and skinned the beast. In a few cuts, the skin got off and he took some meat in a bag. Lara looked at him and walked to him.

"Okay, Ajay. But before I ask, where is your crew?"

"I'm a scout." Ajay spoke. "It was just me and the pilot. Let's go. We can't travel downwards. How did you get up?" She showed him his climbing axe. Ajay just gave a nod and the two went on the climb. It appeared to be the huge.

"How can you survive this cold?" Lara asked her companion. He turned to her with a shrug. "I got used to it. I have been in the mountains before. You just get used to everything." Lara gulped on his remark.

Suddenly he stopped and put up his hand. He took his camera and began to spot. "I can't see anyone but it's not because you can't see them that they aren't there. Suddenly he pushed the woman down.

"Ajay, what are you?" He showed her what was coming to them. One soldier walked on, supposedly not noticing them. Ajay and Lara both followed him. Before the archaeologist could even stop him, Ajay had taken out his Kukri and pushed in the underbelly. He dragged him away.

"Ajay" Lara whispered. The male gave her an uncaring look. "What?"

"You just can't kill them." Ajay's eyes went open as he noticed Lara's irregular breathing, her wild eyes and her shivering. "Listen, Lara. It's either them or us. If you have a problem, I advise you look away." Ajay crept closer to another and killed him. He took the knife from him and the other bowman fell dead down.

The two got the time to look around. This wasn't a natural cave. At least. What all happened couldn't be normal.

* * *

Okay, done. The problem with me now is that I'm combining several chapters and those are building too much on. I also got a few new games I'm testing out.

So that's why this start is a bit short. If you guys want me to upload more, leave a review and I'll begin on the new chapters. I just need to work it out in my head and because I'm on the road tomorrow, I got enough time for working those out.

Saluut.


End file.
